


蛇杖

by Sicilyshen



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicilyshen/pseuds/Sicilyshen
Summary: 在吩咐那愚忠的护卫长把阿拉丁带来前，贾方就已拟定好了这小骗子的下场。





	蛇杖

**Author's Note:**

> 贾方/阿拉丁

在吩咐那愚忠的护卫长把阿拉丁带来前，贾方就已拟定好了这小骗子的下场——他将会被捆在椅子上，最终落入窗台下蔚蓝的波涛。

贾方喜爱那片被框入窗台的海，在烦闷时，他总是扭头看向窗外，构思自己将怎样把这片国土当作起点，最终建立起一个伟大的帝国。

现在，这个狡猾的家伙正被束缚在窗边，他唯一拥有的市井骗术在此毫无用处。而贾方从未如此接近苏丹的王座：只要得到了神灯，推翻老国王迂腐的政权便只在瞬息之间。

贾方压下激荡的心绪，不紧不慢地靠近对方。他摩挲着手中蛇杖上的细小鳞片，嘴角上扬，朝着他露出了一个冷冰冰的笑。

“阿里王子—”贾方嘲讽地拖长了尾音，同时不忘捕捉面前人每一丝情绪的变化，期待着对方露出点惶恐无助来。他停顿了足够久的时间，以显示自己运筹帷幄。“或者说，我该叫你阿拉丁？”

于是贾方堪称愉悦地注意到那人的身体猛地绷紧，又强撑着舒展开来，像是一只警觉的小动物，他想。一只幼嫩的小鹿，或是别的什么。

果不其然，小鹿眨巴着双过于青涩的眼，结巴着不愿承认他借用了神灯的力量——人类都是贪婪的，贾方清楚。他完全能够理解对方的欺瞒，可惜的是为了自己的野心，他必定要牺牲这有趣的小家伙。

在光明的未来前，一条命着实不算什么。

贾方打量着阿拉丁。在挣扎中他的衣领已经敞开了大半，而在上好的纯白布料的映衬下，他的蜜色皮肤健康而优美。

鬼使神差地，贾方抬起手，把蛇杖抵上对方的胸膛。

长年市井生活给予了阿拉丁一个修长有力的身躯，不难想象，他必定很受异性或是同性的欢迎。蛇杖缓缓向下，扯开那人松垮拢着的领口，贾方的呼吸微微沉重，目光像是蛇般舔舐过他裸露的部分。

阿拉丁深吸一口气，想要躲避开权杖的触碰，却只能小幅度地挣动，反倒像是在迎合这狎昵的玩弄。他已经意识到这不是普通的逼问了，他看得懂贾方的眼神：那里面滚烫的欲望几乎把他淹没。

蛇杖的底端冷且硬，从阿拉丁的小腹上划，沿着他弧度诱人的锁骨打了个转，最终堪堪停在了对方的脖颈。要害被抵住的感觉并不好受，阿拉丁明显地瑟缩了一下，喉结颤抖着上下滚动。

现在，这个曾意气风发的“阿里王子”看上去美味极了。他的皮肤随着喘息起伏，因上面覆盖着一层薄汗而稍稍反光。而他那张总是露出蜜糖般笑容的嘴唇张张合合，正慌乱无措地组织语言，徒劳地想要逃离即将到来的一切。

“丞相大人...”阿拉丁干涩地开口，搜肠刮肚地试图找出一个能拯救自己的办法。他在脑海里呼唤灯神，却得不到丝毫回应。

而贾方对阿拉丁的求饶毫无兴趣，在他眼里，阿拉丁美妙的嗓音更应当被用在呻吟上。于是贾方用权杖压住对方柔软的嘴唇，并用一个简单的指令打断了他未出口的话。

“张嘴。”贾方说。“舔。”

阿拉丁的话几乎是立即就停止了，他惊讶地瞪大了眼，又意识到自己毫无拒绝的余地。

在一个深呼吸后，他屈辱地张开了嘴，把那冰凉的蛇杖纳入口中。

阿拉丁张开嘴，任由冰凉柱体在口中搅动。他皱着眉，想到这权杖曾碾过地面，沾上泥土和积水，或是更加肮脏的东西，便感到一阵难以忍受的反胃涌上喉咙。

阿拉丁想要摆脱这种无力感，可他甚至无法抑制住自己的声音，他的声带不受控制地颤抖，从口中漏出琐碎的微弱呻吟。

蛇杖做工精细，柱身上每一块鳞片都被细致地雕刻出形状。而此时，上面凹凸的纹路反复划过柔软的口腔，碰撞上牙齿，带来细碎的疼痛感，留下细小的伤口和满嘴的血腥味。

贾方居高临下地欣赏着阿拉丁此时的模样。他的刘海被已经汗水浸湿，服帖柔顺地粘着额头，而那双勾人的鹿眼正半阖着，睫毛随着自己手上动作无助地颤抖。

多么美妙的场景——当他的视线穿过窗口，穿过高低楼宇，穿过鹦鹉聒噪的唠叨，头一次看见那个男孩时，就有一种奇妙的欲求劈过他的全身，在四肢百骸留下酥麻的痕迹。

宝石即便未经打磨，竟也如此引人注目，怕是多数见到他的人都会想要将其掌握于手中把玩一二。

如今贾方终于明白，那奇特的冲动不止是贪婪与占有欲，还混杂着更加淫靡的欲望：他想要看这张脸被染上欲望，看他眼里含着泪水求饶，看他抽搐着攀上高潮。

人类的本性是贪婪的，在品味到如此的美妙后，贾方得到的却是愈发难以填满的欲望，那饱足感在深渊似的渴求中转瞬即逝。在这难以名状的渴望的驱使下，贾方忍不住想要看到阿拉丁更多、更隐秘、更色情的模样。

贾方心念一动——作为一个强大的法师，他早已不需要将咒语诵读出声——阿拉丁身上的绳子便如蛇般游走，把他捆绑在一处的腿拉扯开来，变成两腿大开的姿势。

登时，阿拉丁瞪大了眼，又剧烈地挣扎起来，就好像这无力的反抗能叫他脱离这困境似的。贾方一抽出权杖，他就急急地开口，想阻止对方的行为。

“大人！请别...呃！”同上次一样地，他的话还未能出口便又被堵在了喉咙里。

贾方转动手腕，灵巧地用蛇杖挑开了阿拉丁的裤子，露出他层层布料遮掩下的私处。下一刻，原本坚硬的权杖忽地柔软了下来，蛇尾像是活物般扭动，缓缓缠上阿拉丁仍软着的性器。

那尾尖有技巧地拨弄着柱体下两块细嫩囊袋，蛇身绕上柱身，有节奏地收紧又放开，像是正被人用手或是性器服侍着。蛇鳞开合，轻刮过阿拉丁的分身，带来阵混杂着快感的战栗。

贫穷的街头小子当然没有钱去找女人，每当欲望来临，他总是脑子里幻想着随便一个貌美的女子，用自己的手草草结束。而被蛇缠绕的触感虽是有些毛骨悚然，却实实在在地给予了阿拉丁他从没感受过的快感。

那蛇杖完全地化作了一条金属灵蛇，蛇身玩弄着阿拉丁的下体，修长的身体顺着肌肉线条向上游移，用蛇信和毒牙轻抚蜜色胸膛上的两颗乳头。在其冰冷又色情的爱抚下，那两颗小巧的果实很快地挺立了起来。

快感层层累加，即使阿拉丁咬紧了牙，也偶有一两声呻吟气音从双唇间逸出。欲迎还拒似的，像是幼猫的爪子，挠得人心里发痒。

随着蛇尾速度的加快，快感已经接近顶峰，只要再多一下触碰，阿拉丁便要呻吟着达到高潮，在丞相的面前喷出自己的精液。突然，灵蛇的动作停了下来。阿拉丁双眼朦胧地噙着水光，有些不解地看向身前的贾方。

贾方蹲下身，用食指挑起阿拉丁的下巴，发出一声轻笑。阿拉丁这才注意到自己早已衣衫凌乱，而对方始终衣着整齐，连呼吸都仍然没被打乱。他有些羞耻地想要别过头去，却被强硬地制住。

“想高潮吗？”贾方凑到阿拉丁耳侧，灼热的吐息烫得男孩一哆嗦。“回答我，我就让你射出来。”

“......”阿拉丁的嘴唇颤抖着，对释放的渴求与自尊相对抗，以沉默想最后保留住自己的尊严。可身上轻缓的抚弄实在是太过叫人沉迷，他似乎整个人都被贾方身上侵略性十足的薰香味所包裹。最终，他羞耻地轻声开口。“请...”

贾方微笑着，耐心地等待着对方的示弱。

“请让我射...”阿拉丁自暴自弃地闭上眼，汗珠从眼角滚落，像是一滴泪滑下脸颊。他的神情脆弱极了，似乎一个轻微碰撞就能把他打碎。

最后一个字的尾音还未落下，蛇尾突然压着阿拉丁柔软的皮肤，从会阴划至柱身，最后在顶端的小口轻盈地一点——

他的眼前乍现一片白光，高潮的快感海浪般席卷神经，全身都在余韵中发抖。在紧绷的神经终于放松下来后，配合着贾方的少许咒语效力，阿拉丁的意识终于得到解脱，陷入了一片黑暗。

贾方看着阿拉丁湿润的嘴唇和皮肤，还有身下那滩淫靡的痕迹，所获得的满足几乎满溢出来，却又似乎仍不足以填满内心的巨大空洞。

在得到神灯后，我要把这块宝石留在身边精心地、细致地打磨。他愉快地想。他将成为我权杖上最华美的装饰。


End file.
